mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flügel
Origin Flügel are a humanoid race of half-angel, half-demon origin. Banished from heaven, and too good for hell. The first Flügel was rumored to have been created when a drop of holy water entered a flame from the demon realm, and the Flügel emerged from the smoke that arouse. The accuracy of this rumor is unconfirmed. Seeing as how Flügel are only half-monster, the Queen Succubus directive only partially affects their nature, and as such, their tendency as a warrior race remains mostly in-tact, but whether a Flügel will prefer sex or battle is as sure as the flip of a coin. Appearance Flügel appear as mostly human, but have a large, rotating, circular halo above themselves. The halo rests with a translucent multicolored pattern imprinted on it. As a Flügel's emotions become more pronounced, so does the specific color of their halo, changing in density, hue and translucency with their mood. An overly calm Flügel will have a soft, powder blue halo with a decent amount of translucence retained, while an angry Flügel's halo will be a deep red, with almost no translucence. The specific colors and their meaning are still in the process of being documented. Flügel's also have two, large, heavily feathered wings. One of which will be white, and one of which will be black. It's said that one Flügel can usually tell what most of another Flügel's personality traits will be, simply by which side their white and black wings are on. In addition to their tails and wings, Flügel's also have a tail with a spade shaped end, similar to that of a succubus. This tail can be either white or black, depending on the Flügel in question. Characteristics Flügel are a race that are always female, and whose very nature before the Queen Succubus directive, would lead them immediately to violence to solve any of their problems. After the directive the nature of Flügel's changed somewhat, making their tendency for violence much more mild, and giving them slightly cooler heads. Some Flügel will very rarely avoid violence all together, and most can be negotiated with, but they will often retain a hair-trigger temper, that can be set off at the drop of a pin. Flügel's have an incredible amount of offensive magic and a large repertory of utility based spells that make them incredibly dangerous. It is never advised, in any case, to ever try fighting a Flügel. At their absolute weakest, they are capable of razing entire cities to the ground and bending time and space to their will, at their strongest, they could very easily rearrange continents and hold strength on par with that of a deity. Luckily, Flügel often have no real ambition of their own, and no interest in destroying things for it's own sake, and even often intentionally limit their own power during fights, to make them more interesting. This power limiting is done through the a black, choker like device around their neck. Any Flügel you see wearing this choker is at 1/18th of their theoretical power.